


Five Times Jack and Daniel Are Unfaithful to Each Other

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie





	Five Times Jack and Daniel Are Unfaithful to Each Other

1 Two weeks and one day after Daniel loses Sha’re, Daniel fucks Kera.  
He strokes into her with measured consideration, and distantly notes the differences between the woman he loves and the woman who wants to love him. He tries to ignore the soft moans and sighs that are nothing like the earthy guttural sounds his wife used to make.  
When he comes, he says a name.  
It’s not his dead wife’s.  
Ke’ra blames a ghost she can’t compete with; Daniel tries to blame his grief, but ends up blaming anything and everything that is keeping him from the man he’s somehow grown to love.

2 Three weeks and four days after Daniel ascends for the first time, Jack finds his way to the bottom of his third bottle of Laphroaig in a week.  
Sitting at the bottom of the bottle is the woman from three doors up, who has offered herself (and been rejected) several times. She’s 46, divorced, trim, and with a smile that is just this side of desperate and that doesn’t go anywhere near her eyes.  
So he calls her up, and they go to a bar and then to a mid-price restaurant, where Jack eats steak he doesn’t taste and beer that doesn’t even touch him these days and they go back to her place, where he tries and fails to fuck her.  
He blames the drink. She blames herself.  
Jack blames Daniel.

3 Two weeks after Jack leaves for Washington, Daniel tries and fails to fuck a grey-haired former military guy he meets in an anonymous, craphole of a dive in a part of town he’ll never go near again.  
“You can call me Drew,” the man says, as Daniel fumbles with the unfamiliar belt in the cheap motel room. Daniel remains silent.  
“Or you can call me whatever you like,” he says, as Daniel yanks down the guy’s pants and shorts and sinks to his knees. Daniel sucks him until he comes, just moments into the whole sorry charade. He doesn’t swallow. Then he turns the man and slams him into the wall and closes his eyes to his own failure to get hard.  
The guy who may or may not be called Drew blames Daniel for not giving him the hard fuck he wants.  
Daniel wants to blame Jack.  
But Daniel blames himself.

4 Three weeks after Daniel disappears into the hands of Adria, Jack meets Sara for dinner.  
They do this sometimes. Not for old times’ sake, just for both their sakes.  
They get to talking about families, about mutual friends and, as always, they get to not talking about anything that really matters.  
And suddenly, over Sara’s favorite meringue dessert, Jack says, “I’ve lost someone.”  
And she doesn’t ask who or how because there are things she doesn’t want to know.  
But she does take him home after he drinks more wine than he should and she lets him take comfort in her body because she can’t see him in this much pain and not do something about it.  
The morning after, Jack wants to blame Sara and tries to blame Daniel, but ends up blaming the entire fucking universe.

5 Four days after Daniel leaves for a month-long stint in Atlantis, Jack is unfaithful to Daniel with his right hand and a DVD. At the same moment, in another galaxy, Daniel is unfaithful to Jack with his right hand and a book of ancient erotica.  
They both blame their workloads and the universe.  
But it’s okay.  
They’ll be home together in a couple of weeks.


End file.
